Assassin's Girl
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: Kaoru's going on the trip of a lifetime to Japan. When she meets Himura Kenshin, her life is turned upside down. But how will she react when she finds the sweet, adorable man is an assassin? URGENT: CHEENAMI Danny is now Amethyst Amber! THANKS!
1. Japan Bound

Assassins Girl

By Chee-dono and Bri-chan

Disclaimer: The above mentioned idiots do not own RuroKen. I pretend I own Kenshin, and Bri-chan does likewise with Yahiko. However, we poor stupid girls own nothing but…well…I own my laptop!

Summary: It was supposed to be a typical trip to Japan. Go there, look at the art, laze around in the Aoiya Hotel...but Kamiya Kaoru learns this trip was planned differently. Her meeting with Himura Kenshin leads to an unexpected swirl of feelings, and she's thrown into a new world when she learns he's an assassin. Can she pull herself from the murky depths of Japan, and save Kenshin?

Muse: Bri-chan

Assistant Muse: Kenshin -wink-

And now, onto ASSASSIN'S GIRL!

-

Japan Bound

-

5:59...5:59...5:59...5:59...6:00

BEEP! BEEP! BE!

A weak groan was muttered into a pillow as a hand slammed onto the poor alarm clock. Long strand of silky black hair were scattered all over the pillow, moving only slightly as the figure groggily moved. Pale skin shone from the light sun's rays, and blue eyes wearily opened.

All was still for a moment…

"KYAA!"

A small form rushed into the room and jumped into the air, flying before landing on the prone girl in bed. A shriek of protest was heard, and a few sounds of a small scuffle were heard. There was another silence.

A light was switched on.

Kamiya Kaoru, a slender blue-eyed girl of 18, glared at her 11 year old brother. Kamiya Yahiko's dark brown eyes were reflecting her glare, a hint of amusement in them. He was sitting on her stomach, causing her to wince.

"What do you want brat? I was trying to sleep…"

Yahiko rolled his eyes and smacked her head lightly.

"You baka! If you don't want to go to Japan, I guess I'll jus-"

"NANI!"

Kaoru pushed Yahiko off of her, causing him to fall to the ground with a thump and a muttered curse. She flew to her calendar. As her eyes skimmed the days, she gasped and smacked her hand.

"How could I _forget_?"

She ran to her closet. Okay. Bags? Check. Games? Check. Ticket? Check. Okay. She was ready. So…what? She was worried about what?

She ran into her closet.

"Mustdressmustdressmustdress!"

Yahiko sat on her bed, sniggering. Stupid hag. She had a one-track mind. After about two seconds of being in the closet, Kaoru stuck her head out, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Hey, brat! Get out of my room!"

She flung a bokken out of the room, smacking him straight in the face.

-

"ITAI! ITAI! ITAI!"

Kaoru went downstairs in style. As in she fell down each step. She squeak with each bump, and ended up at the landing in a heap. She jumped up with an embarrassed look on her face, hand behind her head in a sheepish gesture.

"Ano…Ohayou, okaasan!"

Her mother grinned and turned back to the stove. She hummed as Kaoru lugged her three large bags to the door, glancing at her daughter only once.

"You're up early, sweet."

Kaoru blankly stared at her mother, confused.

"Nani? Okaasan, I go to Japan today. Don't tell me you forgot _too!_"

Her mother laughed and Kaoru slumped to the floor in defeat. Too…much…confusion…

"Baka girl, of course I didn't forget. But your plane doesn't leave till 8:00, you don't have to be there till 7:30, and it only takes about…30 minutes to get to the airport. Its 6:13 right now. We're leaving around 7:00. I thought you'd try to get some more sleep. You're in for a long flight."

Kaoru's pretty blue eyes widened and she banged her head on the table. As her mother sat a plate on the table she could hear her muttering, "Iie…iie…iie…iie…baka Yahiko. He woke me up…"

-

"OKAASAAAAAN!"

Kaoru's mother rolled her eyes. She briskly walked down the halls, stopping at her daughters face. Kaoru looked like the world had ended.

"We're going to be late! Look at the time!"

Her mother leaned her head around the doorway to glance at the kitchen clock. She looked back at Kaoru with a annoyed look on her face.

"Kaoru, its 7:01. We will not miss your flight. Now lets get going."

Kaoru's mother allowed herself to be dragged out by an overly excited daughter.

-

"Where is my purse? I need my purse! Where is-"

Kaoru's mother pulled on Kaoru and pointed at her arm, where a cute black purse was swinging daintily.

"Sweet, you need to calm down. Look there's your gro-"

"LOOK! My group!"

"-up."

Kaoru laughed and carried two of her bags over to the small group of twenty kids. The Ayu High School Art class was taking a field trip to Kyoto, Japan, where they planned to examine the culture of a "beautiful, intriguing, and wondrous city" for two weeks. Ah…that was a quote. Thank God for brochures.

Kaoru headed in particular for a small girl with a long black braid down her back. Grinning, she tugged on the braid and was rewarded with a disgruntled yell.

"Kaoru!"

"Misao!" The answer was mocking, but filled with laughter. Makimachi Misao's bright blue eyes swung to meet Kaoru's and she laughed.

"We're going to JAPAN! Japan Japan! Not the Japan-down-the-street! JAPAN!"

Kaoru blinked at the small girl jumping in front of her, her head bobbing as she followed her friends movements.

"Uh, Misao? Its fine. Here, lets take our bags over here. OH! There's Ms. Tae!"

Ms. Tae, the teacher, smiled and stood in front of the teenagers.

"Okay, while we want you to have fun, there are specific rules, and here they are; break them and you'll get kicked off this trip faster than you can say "Kyoto", got it?"

They nodded meekly and she laughed, a pleasant look crossing her face.

"No drugs, sex, alcohol, or any other illegal activities. You are to stay in the hotel premises at all times. Any violation will result in expulsion from the trip or being locked in your room for the remainder of the trip. Now lets go to Japan!"

-

Kaoru lazily watched cloud formations flit by, twisting and whisking away from the wind. She and Misao were listening to music, sharing a pair of headphones. Misao tapped on the armrest in rhythm with the song, and Kaoru mouthed the words, humming slightly.

_One more kiss could be the best thing,_

_And one more lie could be the worst._

_And all these thoughts are never resting,_

_And you're not something I deserve._

_In my head there's only you now._

_This world falls on me._

_In this world there's real and make believe,_

_But this seems real to me._

_You love me, but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between this life I need and where I stand._

_You love me, but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go…just let me go._

Yep…just about 25 more CD's and they'd almost be there.

Joy…

-

Kaoru gazed wearily around the hotel. The Aoiya Hotel was a beautiful place, but she was too tired from jet lag to care at the moment. Misao was practically asleep on her at the moment, and she willed Ms. Tae to hurry up and hand them the stupid keys.

It was morning, and they had the whole day to explore and do whatever. Most of the students were planning on sleeping the day away. Kaoru, however, wanted to look around later. Which meant she needed those keys. Now.

As soon as the card hit her fingertips, she was dragging Misao to the elevator. When the girl had revealed earlier that they would be on the third floor by themselves, Kaoru had been a little upset. She didn't like being away from the group. However, all she cared about now was _sleep…_

They gave the beautiful room (complete with a bar, two wardrobes, two chairs and a couch, a dinner table, a vanity, and plenty of lamps) a quick glance before collapsing on each bed. _Sleep…_

-

"Crap…"

'_Mental note to self: Never sleep in favorite shirt…'_

Both girls took showers, dressed carefully, and glanced at the clock. It was the afternoon, and time to look around. Misao went ahead of Kaoru as the older girl grabbed a coat. Misao gave a muffled squeak and ducked behind the curtains of the window that gave them a clear view of the hallways.

Kaoru gave her friend a confused look before walking over. Her friends eyes were fixed on the spot in front of the room next to theirs. Kaoru followed her gaze to three men, standing in front of the room next to theirs.

The first she saw was a tall man, seemingly very muscular. He had deep brown eyes that matched his spiky hair, a headband worn around his head. His face held an arrogant look that…suited him. Kaoru found herself liking this man, his ease with himself and the world pleasant.

The second was tall as well, perhaps taller. Instead of brown hair, it was a deep midnight black. Ice blue eyes that looked like they could bore holes through concrete were glancing at the other tall man, and she shivered. He had a calm expression that would chill anyone. If that was so, why the hell was Misao practically drooling over him?

Her gaze shifted to the last man, and her eyes widened. In startling contrast to his companions, he was rather short, probably only coming a few inches taller than her. While his friends had darker, short hair, his was a fiery and brilliant red, hanging in a low ponytail to his mid-back. While being small and short, he definitely did not look weak, and calloused hands showed he worked, and worked hard. Violet eyes twinkled with a laughter that just barely showed the sadness that lingered in those pools. The most unusual feature was a scar, on his left cheek, in the shape of an 'X'. She vaguely wondered where it had come from.

'_This man…cute does not begin to describe him…'_

She tilted her head to the side, contemplating.

'_He…he's beautiful…'_

-

"So it is settled then. Sanosuke and I will take this room, and Aoshi will get the one across the hall, de gozaru. Lets go."

The smiling redhead pushed the grumbling Sano to the door, leaving a slightly amused Aoshi in their wake.

"Why does Iceman get a room to himself? He always- Hey! Look there, Kenshin!"

The taller man tilted his head in the direction of the room next to theirs and smirked. Kenshin followed his gaze and saw a bright pair of blue eyes staring directly at him, deep innocence and untamed wisdom glowing through. Long black hair, tied up in a ponytail away from her face, framed her delicate features and he found himself having a bit of trouble breathing.

'_She…she's beautiful…'_

-

"KAMI-SAMA!"

Kaoru swung away from the window, gasping. She hadn't expected that gorgeous man to look at her, nonetheless smile! She ran for the bedroom, intent on hiding until it was safe to show her face again. She almost made it too.

Too bad Misao had other plans for her friend.

Grabbing the ponytail, she pulled her friend back to the door, smiling tightly. Kaoru obviously liked that redhead, for unknown reasons. She was determined to make Kaoru meet him. And…well, she rather wanted to meet that blue-eyed man too.

"Come on Kaoru. If we don't introduce ourselves, we'll seem rude."

"I'd rather seem rude than…than…stalker like! I was practically drooling over him! And he saw me! No way! No way in-"

-

"Hello! I'm Makimachi Misao! This is Kamiya Kaoru. We noticed you're staying in the room next to ours, and decided to introduce ourselves!"

That was Misao. The icebreaker. Talker extraordinaire.

"H-hello…"

Kaoru however…lets just say she needed some really cold ice to press to her burning cheeks. She couldn't help staring at that redheaded man. Well…he _was _returning the favor, so she guessed she wasn't being rude. She found herself lost in those orbs…those beautiful purple eyes. So deep…so much depth.

And now he was speaking…

'_Better wake up, Kamiya. Don't want to look stupid in front of a god…'_

"Konnichiwa, Kamiya-dono, Makimachi-dono! I'm Himura Kenshin, this baka tori-atama is Sagara Sanosuke, and he's Shinomori Aoshi."

Kaoru found herself struggling to stand. Even his voice was pretty! He seemed perfect. Himura…Himura Kenshin. Kenshin…

'_What a wonderful name…'_

"Ahm…please, just Kaoru. Kamiya-dono makes me sound like my mother," she said.

She was pleased when he smiled at her, and basked in the glow.

"Then I am Kenshin."

They stared at each other for a while, until a cough interrupted them. Blushing, the pair turned back to the others. Misao was smirking at her friend, and Kaoru glared back at her for interfering.

"We were just thinking about heading down to the pool, to _cool down._ Maybe we'll see you there!"

Misao pulled the still red Kaoru back into their room and burst into hysterics.

"You…you were almost drooling over Himura…th-that was so funny!"

Kaoru glared at her friend, enjoying a mental picture of strangling the girl with her own braid. Kaoru, being the peace lover, settled instead for grabbing the hair and pulling it to the other room where the men outside wouldn't hear them.

"I didn't ask to be introduced! And now he probably thinks I'm some idiot! Oh…Kami-sama…"

Misao patted her friend condolingly on the head. She glanced at her watch. Well, pity-Kaoru-time was over.

"C'mon. Lets get ready to go! We're going to the pool! Maybe we'll see Aoshi-sama…and _Himura…_"

Kaoru flushed and reached for a book. As Misao lifted her head from her bag, clutching a rather revealing bathing suit, she was smacked soundly.

"That…was for pulling my hair."

-

And then monkeys came, and Kenshin ran away. As for Aoshi and Sanosuke…

Kenshin: Bri-chan! I wouldn't run away from some monkeys!

Bri-chan-giggle-runs away-

Chee: Minna-san, that pitiful piece of writing…-points up- is not part of my story. My muse decided to steal it from me.-pokes Bri-chan- Review please! I've got to stop Kenshin from killing my muse!

Bri-chan: DAMN IT! STAY AWAY FROM MEEE!

Chee: Kenshin, would you like to say something-cough-

Kenshin: Oh yes. Review, or I come after you as I kill Bri-chan. -eyes flash amber- This is also for that time you tried to cut my hair!

Chee-sob- That was awful. It took almost all of my authoress powers to restore it. Anyways…

Why are you still reading this waste of space? Review! Plus, I hope this was long enough. I've been feeling I don't make my chapters long enough…2426 words in the first chapter _should _be enough for you people!

I would like to thank animeobsessed3191! Your stories ROCKED! And you have a bunch of good favorite stories-glomps- Thanks!

Ja ne, minna-san!

Bri-chan: And Cow and Chicken!

Kenshin: Oh, Bri-chan-evil smile-

Bri-chan: Crap.

Arigatou!


	2. Startling Discoveries

Assassins Girl

By Chee-dono and Bri-chan

Startling Discoveries

* * *

Kaoru, and an over-excited Misao were standing in the elevator, tapping their feet impatiently. Both had robes, but while Kaoru's was around her body, Misao had hers slung over her shoulder, standing in her bikini.

The bell dinged as they hit ground level and Misao practically knocked an old woman in her haste to get out. They neared the pool area in record time, thanks to Misao dragging Kaoru there, and glanced around the large room.

The pool was large, taking up almost all of the room, but there were two hot tubs in one corner. On each corner, and in some places around the edges, of the pool there were some shrubs and decorative bushes. The room had a glass roof, showing the bright sun shining through, but the light was dimmed enough that it didn't burn their eyes.

* * *

Upstairs, in Kaoru and Misao's room, one of Kaoru's bags stirred. The twitching bag stopped moving and a zipper was pulled. Brown eyes appeared in the depths of the bag, and a light cackling was heard.

"_No _one leaves Kamiya Yahiko behind on a trip of a lifetime."

And with that, the boy crawled out of the bag, heading for the pool, intent on spying on his stupid, unknowingsister.

* * *

Kaoru sat her towel on one of the chairs and collapsed on it. Kenshin wasn't here yet…

Oh yeah. Neither were Aoshi and Sano…

Her eyes rushed to any sign of red. Misao giggled from the pool and splashed her friend a little.

"C'mon Kaoru! The water feels so good! You can look for Himura from here."

Kaoru stood up and nodded, untying her robe and letting it fall behind her. She tried to ignore her blushing cheeks. It was a bathing suit Misao had picked out, and was undoubtedly very revealing. She began walking towards the pool, heading past a bush.

"_Himura?"_

She stopped and looked back at the bush, noticing it was moving slightly. She shook her head and continued, before stopping again. That voice…so familiar…

She pulled the bushes aside and gasped, her face contorting into a scowl.

"YAHIKO!"

"Damn…"

"YAHIKO?"

"Oro?"

She whirled around and gasped. There, with a slightly amused, slightly confused look on his face, was Kenshin. His hair had been let down, and fell over his shoulders slightly, setting off his tanned skin (AN: I'm giggling. Really. I love describing Kenshin…-dreamy sigh-) , and shimmering a deep red, a few gold highlights appearing from the suns rays. His violet eyes were wide and his mouth pulled into a grin. His chest…

'_Oh…my…god…'_

He was definitely a good…no, perfect man. Perfect.

"Ano…hello, Kenshin! This is my little brother Yahiko, who _should not be here!"_

She yelled the last part and lunged at him, ready to strike him down. She gasped as strong arms circled her waist, pulling her away from the poor boy. She glanced back and saw a slightly red Kenshin, holding her back. She gaped and pulled back, trying to get out of his arms. Unfortunately, this movement pushed her back into him, and they teetered for a moment on the edge of the pool, praying…praying…

Kami-sama does not like this couple…

They fell backwards with a splash, Kenshin taking most of the hit. As they surfaced, Kaoru sputtered and Kenshin blinked in confusion. Misao was standing above them, Yahiko's collar in her hands.

"Maybe you and Himura should take Yahiko upstairs. I'll tell Aoshi-sama and Sanosuke where you went, Himura. I've got a feeling…maybe you should accompany them? I don't think Kaoru's mother would like it if Yahiko was killed…"

They both nodded, blushing. They pulled themselves out of the pool and Kaoru grabbed her robe, pulling the belt out of it. She approached Yahiko with a murderous look in her eyes.

A few moments later, the belt was wrapped around his hands securely and a grinning Kaoru was leading him to the elevator, Kenshin struggling not to laugh. This girl had quite a temper. She had _wanted _to wrap it around his neck, but Kenshin had convinced her to…be less aggressive.

Hm…she was very interesting indeed…

* * *

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you…you snuck on the plane! That's illegal! I'll get into trouble, you'll get into trouble, okaasan will get-" 

Kenshin placed a hand over the fuming girls mouth, sitting on her bed next to her, stopping her from yelling at Yahiko, who was sitting on Misao's bed.

"I am sure everything will be explained if you let Yahiko-chan explain…ne?"

She nodded, blushing at his fingers on her lips. He removed his hand and stared pointedly at Yahiko. The boy had taken a liking to this strange man, no matter how…weird his sister acting around him. Somehow he knew he could trust this Himura Kenshin.

"I did not sneak on. I bought my plan ticket, using _my_ money, brilliant cunning, and pure genius."

Kaoru lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"You used Tsubame, didn't you?"

Tsubame was a girl who's father worked at the airport. She was in Yahiko's class, and both were rather taken with each other. She had undoubtedly asked for her fathers help in arranging this without Yahiko's mothers knowledge.

Yahiko slumped, nodding slightly. Kaoru sighed, exasperated.

"Aren't you afraid of how…scared okaasan is? She's probably worried sick right no-"

The phone rang. All three stared at it a moment before Kenshin picked it up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number. I was trying to reach Kamiya Kaoru, but I guess this isn't her so…"_

Kaoru gasped and grabbed the phone from Kenshin.

"Okaasan?"

"_Kaoru? Who was that boy? Are you in your room with- never mind! Yahiko is missing! I don't know what to do! I've been looking ever since you left yesterday."_

"Okaasan, he's here." She winced as she prepared for her mother's screech of anger. When there was nothing, she opened one eye precariously.

"_I'm so glad! He'll have to stay there. I've got to go help your aunt, she's about to go into labor. I was going to call a baby sitter, but he'll be fine there."_

"But okaasan! He can't stay with us! Ms. Tae does daily room checks, and if he's caught, I'll get kicked off the trip."

Kenshin tapped her shoulder and she blinked at him, turning to gaze into purple eyes.

"Ano…he could stay with Aoshi, if he needs to. I don't think you should get kicked off your trip. I'm sure Aoshi won't mind at all," he said, smiling as her face became relieved.

"Oh, really Kenshin? Arigatou! Thank you so much! Okaasan, did you hear?"

_"I did…but can you trust this man and his friends? I don't want anything to happen to either of you."_

Kaoru closed her eyes, embarrassed. Kenshin had heard her mother, that was obvious. Now…oh Kami-sama…

"Okaasan, Kenshin is a very sweet man, and we can trust him. And if he says that Yahiko can stay with Aoshi, I think it'll be okay."

The line was silent for a moment, and all three held their breath. Then…

"_Okay…but if anything happens, call me. I'll be at your aunt and uncles house, okay? I love you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

"He's what!" 

The three were down by the pool again, staring at an outraged Misao, confused Sano, and emotionless Aoshi.

"I was hoping his butt would be kicked right back onto the plane! He gets to stay?"

Misao, though she pretended not to, cared about Yahiko, and vice versa. The thing was…Misao lost a lot of that love when Yahiko cut her braid off after she teased him by dropping a spider down his shirt. It had taken her 5 years to grow it back.

"Misao, it's fine. Lets…just move on."

Everyone nodded, and Yahiko's shoulder sagged with relief. He smiled gratefully at his sister, who collapsed on a chair as he jumped into the pool, splashing Misao and earning a shriek.

"Oh Kaoru…"

Blue eyes swung to see a smirking Sano and grinning Kenshin. Aoshi was standing off in a corner of the pool, watching Misao attempt to kill Yahiko with a beach ball.

"Hai…?"

The pair smiled at each other wickedly, before splashing her. She gasped, standing up. Her eyes emitted teasing rage. She neared them both with a slow, willful walk. They gulped.

Oh, damn it. This wasn't good.

The group stood laughing in the elevator, dripping wet. They had been in the pool for two hours, and even Aoshi had grabbed a water gun and sprayed Misao, the corners of his mouth twitching as she blushed.

The girls sighed as the males took to their respective rooms. After showing and drying their hair, Kaoru jumped on her bed, an ecstatic smile on her face. Misao flung herself onto her bed as well, a similar look on her face.

"So…"

Kaoru turned to see a slyly smiling Misao.

"So…?"

"So, what did you think of Himura?"

Kaoru blushed, grabbing her pillow and flinging it at Misao.

"Misao! They're right next door!" she hissed.

* * *

"Sh…Kenshin, I'm trying to listen…" 

Kenshin looked up from his book and rolled his eyes. He took off the offending headphones playing music, and stopped the CD player. Sano had opened the door leading to the girl's room, and was pressed up against their door, intent on listening to their conversation.

"You should not be listening to Kaoru-dono and Misao-dono. Its not poli-"

Sanosuke motioned for him to be quiet and Kenshin clearly heard whispers through the wall.

"_So, what did you think of Himura?"_

He flushed slightly, and leaned closer, curious to Kaoru's answer. He fought the urge to pout when all he heard was a thump and "Misao! They're right next door!"

* * *

Kaoru paused, pillow in hand. She had heard something…voices. Her head turned to the door that connected the rooms. (AN: In certain hotels and resorts, pairs of rooms have two doors that lead to the other room. If you open the door on your side, all you'll see is another door, unless they open theirs. Lets pretend that's this room, ne?) 

She tiptoed to the door and opened it, growling as Sanosuke fell forward. She heard an 'Oro!' and looked up to see Kenshin, sitting on a couch with a book in his hands. She blushed and stepped over the prone man on the floor, who was currently being hit with a pillow by Misao.

"Ano…konbanwa Kenshin! Ano…what was going on in here?"

She was rather surprised when Kenshin reddened and coughed, tilting his head to the side in an innocent way that made her melt.

"It seems Sano does not respect others…privacy, de gozaru."

She growled and turned to Sanosuke. Clenching her pillow, she fought back a blush. _'Did Kenshin hear what Misao said? Thank Kami-sama I didn't say anything…'_

She stepped onto the man and lifted his head with her stocking clad foot. When she had his gaze, she smirked.

"This means war, Sagara."

* * *

Whoosh. Another chapter. And here are some notes from the muses, Kenshin and Bri-chan: 

Chee: I can't believe you survived. Its amazing. Kenshin probably held back a bit. He knew I'd be unhappy if I lost you…-holds microphone to Bri- How did you do it?

Kenshin: ...-narrows eyes-

Bri: ...-jumps in front of Chee- NO! You can't hurt her!

Meg: ...-sweatdrop- He wouldn't hurt me...

Kenshin: Oro? This one would never hurt Meg-dono!

That was stupid -

OHH! BIG NEWS! I was extremely upset at only recieving 3 reviews for the first chapter. BUT, I will be giving you three a reward.

For the next chapter, there will be mentionings of a party, which will probably be the fourth chapter. You three will get to play a part in my story, if you want to. If not, then eh...

Anywho, two of you will be Kaoru's GIRL classmates. I need character info, like personality, physical appearence, age, and other details.

The other character will be part of Kenshin's assassination group, but that won't be till later on. -holds finger to lips- Same stuff goes for you, as in I need charrie info.

Okay, its a first-come-first-serve thing, so if you want a certain part, go for it now. The people who are eligible FOR these parts are (since they're the only ones who can CLICK a button and type words, apparently.):

animeobssessed3191,

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0, and

Nekotsuki.

Also…O.O

I've been getting ideas for Inuyasha and RuroKen songfics/one-shots. I may be doing some of those, so keep an eye out! Its harder to find something for Inu, cause…ah…well.

…hm. How to say it. OH! And if you have a song you'd like me to play with, tell me! I'll do Teen Titans, Inu, RuroKen, Danny Phantom…ahm…and, well, if you have another…tell me, and I'll tell you if I can do it, kay?

Ja ne, minna-san!

Chee

Bri-chan: Cow and Chicken!

Chee:...-rolls eyes- That has got to stop…


	3. Flushed Realizations

Flushed Realizations

* * *

Feathers littered the floor, scattered around like fallen snow. Soft and pure. Pillow cases that once held pillows were throw carelessly, draped over couches or stuffed under chairs.

A young girl was snoring on the couch, feathers stuck in her dark hair, her long braid halfway undone. A tall man was sleeping upside down on a chair, his head on the floor, drool coming out of his mouth.

And there, just laying there in a chair, were a young man and woman. Her dark hair was mingling with his red, disappearing altogether in some areas. His arm was thrown protectively over her shoulders, the other around her waist, drawing her ever nearer. Her hand was pressed up to his chest, and the other was tangled in his long dark hair, cascading down his back in a shimmering of early morning light. Her head was nestled snugly under his, lips pressing to his neck. Legs were tangled, so no one could tell where his began and hers ended.

All in all, they looked like a longtime couple, perfectly comfortable with each other.

Violet eyes blinked open drowsily. His first reaction was confusion. Who's warm breath was on his neck? The next thing he thought of was Kaoru. Looking down, he sighed happily in relief and tightened his grip on her.

Blue eyes opened, and Kaoru automatically licked her dry lips, accidentally licking a neck. Wait, who's neck? A flash of color met her eyes, and she smiled lightly.

Ah…red.

Kenshin shuddered as her small tongue touched his neck, biting back a moan. '_Not now, not now, dear Kami-sama not now!'_

Kaoru pressed further into the warmth that was Kenshin, and smiled.

Last night had been confusing, wonderful, and simply perfect.

The small pillow fight had escalated into a full-blown war, and the three ended up ganging up on Sanosuke. Then Misao had attacked Kaoru, and Kenshin had raced to her rescue.

Four hours later, tired, they fell asleep.

And now, here they were, sleepy and content, listening to the birds chirping and Misao snoring. Neither moved, and neither knew the other was awake.

And then Kaoru's eyes strayed away from Kenshin's beautiful face to a clock, and she jumped up, her cheek skimming across his.

"ITS ALREADY 7:30! We have to be downstairs by 8:00!"

Her cheek was now resting on his, and she groaned. He too was stifling a sound, and his head pushed against hers.

'_What the HELL is wrong with me?' _

To his deep displeasure, she reluctantly stood up and tugged on Misao, pulling the sleepy girl to other room.

"See you guys later. We have to go on a tour. Promise we'll meet up somewhere?"

Kenshin smiled and she felt her heart skip. _'What the hell is WRONG with me?'_

"Sure…um…how about the lobby? Then we can go wherever we want."

She nodded, and off they headed, a drooling Misao leaning on Kaoru's shoulder.

* * *

Kaoru winced as bright sunlight flooded her face, all the people in the market pushing her this way and that. She sighed and pulled on Misao's hand, tugging her towards a booth. There were necklaces there, and she wanted souvenirs. 

The class was taken to a mall-ish market, where they were selling authentic Japanese antiques and more. The class had split up into pairs, and Misao and Kaoru were fighting their way through a crowd.

"Misao, look at this!"

She held up a necklace with a violet stone that hung low on her neck, with an amber sheen on the outside of the gem. She smiled and turned to buy it. As she tapped her fingers, waiting for the cashier to finish, a flash of red caught her eyes. She blinked.

'_Kenshin?'_

Yes…that was him…but…

He looked so serious, so calm…he looked like Aoshi, void of any feelings. She saw Misao goggling over some earrings and snuck closer, curious as to what could have him so uptight.

A man was speaking to him, and he too held a serious look. However, he looked a little amused, even. She heard Kenshin's voice as she stood right behind him, a shelf blocking his view of her.

"Saito, what do you want? This is a strange place for you to want to meet."

"Quiet Battousai. You're needed. There's a new gang leader. Shishio." At Kenshin's startled look, his lip curled. "He's dealing in dangerous stuff. What he's messing with could affect all of Japan, and hundreds of people could be hurt. You've been asked to take him down."

"What? Take him down? But you know that I no longer-"

"I know perfectly well what you pretend. But the fact still remains that you are the Hitokiri Battousai. And they want _you_."

Kenshin's shoulders tensed, and he looked like he was contemplating. Finally, he jerkily nodded, sighing.

"I'll contact you."

Saito nodded and took off, pulling out a cigarette. Smoke trailed behind him and Kenshin watched him with distant eyes.

* * *

Kaoru sucked in a deep breath, telling herself, forcing herself to believe that nothing was happening. Her sweet Kenshin…he wasn't… 

…it turned out…

All it took was for him to turn around, and pierce her with his violet gaze for her to realize.

Kenshin…her Kenshin would never hurt someone…perhaps he had. But…not now.

And in a sweet fascination, she watched as violet swarmed over and was changed to a deep, melting amber.

* * *

Kenshin's head was spinning. How much had she heard? Did she know what he had been…what he was becoming again? Oh, God… 

He could feel Battousai coming to the surface, slight anger and fear sweeping him. Battousai did not like fear, but somehow the thought of losing Kaoru was the last thing he wanted. He took a step near her, closing his eyes and pushing Battousai down, so that when his eyes opened they were purple again.

He gave a typical smile, innocent, so full of innocence it sickened him to put on this mask. But he had to…

Kaoru stepped nearer. Somehow…she trusted this man. She had the first time she saw him. So she would not jump to conclusions. She would not mention that strange conversation. She wouldn't do anything but smile, at least for now.

"Oh, konnichiwa Kenshin! We'll be heading back to the hotel soon! Will we still be meeting?"

Oh, God, she sounded too happy. Better tone it down.

"Oh, yeah. I meant to ask you, what happened to Yahiko? I haven't seen him since Aoshi and he told us to shut up around 1:00 last night."

Kenshin smiled, obviously relieved. He motioned that he would walk her back to Misao, and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's staying around the hotel. I made Aoshi promise to keep an eye on him, since Sanosuke can't even take care of himself. He'll be fine."

Misao was motioning for them to hurry.

"Kaoru, our bus is leaving! We have to hurry."

Kenshin grinned, turning his head to the side, in that way that made her toes curl. How could some look so seducing and sweet at the same time? This man was going to kill her.

* * *

"Kaoru, I'm going to get you with Himura." 

Kaoru blinked, turning her gaze from the window where she was watching Kenshin weave his way towards the exit. She was sure there was a dreamy look on her face, and blushed.

"Misao, we don't know hardly anything about him!"

Misao cocked an eyebrow.

"He's sweet, you trust him, he's only four years older than you, and every time you see him I think you're going to leave the ground. What more do you need to know? Ever hear of love at first sight?"

Kaoru blinked once again. Was that that warmth that spread through her body? Love? Indeed, when she first saw him, she felt herself going hot with a feeling she couldn't place, and it had grown larger and more consuming with each passing second she spent with him. She smiled and tilted her head. Maybe she was falling in love with Kenshin.

Her eyes widened. '_Oh God. I'll be leaving in two weeks! Two! I might never see him again!' _The thought made her eyes shimmer with tears. She couldn't leave him! No!

* * *

Kaoru headed for her room. On the bus, she had made the worst and best discovery of her life. "I love him…I really do…" 

_God, how had she gotten herself into this?_

She sat on her bed, biting her lip to hold the tears back.

Nope. That wasn't going to work. She flung her head to her pillow and sobbed her eyes out. She couldn't…leave him. No…she could never. Not now!

She cried harder, and then felt a weight signaling someone was sitting down on the bed. She assumed it was Misao, and sobbed.

"You were right! I can't leave now…I lo-"

"Kaoru-dono?"

She gasped and swung her head to stare into brilliant amethyst eyes.

"What's wrong? Daijobu ka?" (AN: Are you alright?)

She raised her teary eyes to his and smiled weakly.

"Daijobu…" (AN: I'm fine/its fine /its okay)

"Hardly. Kaoru-dono, what's wrong? You can tell me."

And as Kaoru looked at him, she knew. That she would never forget him, never. Even if she married another, her heart would belong to this naïve, sweet little man. And, before she could stop herself, she'd thrown herself at him and was sobbing into his shoulder, sighing in relief as his arms circled her and held her close, as close as they had been that morning.

'_Don't let go of me now…'_

* * *

Later that night, Kaoru was sitting in Kenshin and Sano's room, listening to the rooster-head and her idiot brother fighting about a card game. Aoshi and Misao were discussing fighting techniques, and Kenshin was sitting next to her, reading a book. 

Or, so he pretended. If he had been, his eyes would have moved from the word 'Once', at the beginning. Instead, his eyes stayed still, and she could practically feel him thinking. She playfully poked him and successfully startled him out of his pensive state, earning an endearing 'Oro!' in the process.

She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Arigatou Kenshin. And gomen…I shouldn't have broken down on you like that. Just…homesickness I guess. (AN: I'm assuming you know 'Arigatou' means 'thank you', and that gomen (or gomen nasai) means 'I'm sorry.')

He smiled and placed his head on hers, closing his eyes.

"Daijobu, Kaoru-dono. You can always trust me."

"Hey, you two cuddly idiots! Get over here."

"Busu, stop fawning over Kenshin!"

"Oro!"

"BUSU! I'll show you, little PIG!"

Misao glanced up from a printout with several fighting stances, and raised an eyebrow, seeing Kenshin trying to restrain Kaoru while Yahiko made faces and taunted Sano and the poor girl, Sano yelling at all of them. Aoshi's mouth turned up a bit, and he narrowed ice blue eyes, somewhat melted it seemed, on the girl.

"A normal night, once again."

* * *

"Okay." 

Kaoru was now sitting on Kenshin, and his arms were around her waist, effectively holding her in place. She pouted and folded her arms, sticking her tongue out at Yahiko, who had been hung up bythe collar of his shirton a bokken that was hanging from Sano's hand. The tall man cleared his throat, and looked at the group.

"Okay. I've been thinking, and I'm in a good mood. So we'll be having a little party. Inviting friends and such. You girls can have some classmates too. We'll open our doors so we have more room." (AN: That's where two of you girls come in! You'll be acting as some of the girls, so be ready!)

Kaoru practically radiated happiness. Being in Japan, going to a party, AND meeting Kenshin? Could this trip get any better?

"HEY!"

Yahiko pouted, and crossed his arms.

"Like I'm going to stay in a room all night, listening to you idiot adults."

At this, Aoshi and Misao exchanged rather frightening evil glances. _'What the hell are they up to?' _Kaoru thought, tilting her and blushing as Kenshin's hair stroked her cheek.

Yahiko pulled himself off of the bokken and made a huffing sound, heading for his room. As soon as he left the room, Misao burst out laughing, and Aoshi smiled softly.

"What?" Kaoru asked, completely confused.

"We…we…" Misao was apparently having trouble breathing through her laughter, and Aoshi wasn't volunteering any information, so Kaoru threw up her hands in frustration and leaned back on Kenshin's chest, frowning.

"We…we…brought…"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Yahiko's voice echoed across the hall, and an excited squeal and yell of joy followed, as Misao sat up and smiled at Aoshi.

A moment later, Yahiko came in, tugging behind him-

* * *

"Tsubame!" 

"It was Misao and Aoshi-san who brought me here. They apparently thought Yahiko was lonely, and dad saw no problem with me coming, so…here I am," Tsubame managed to get out through hugs from Kaoru.

"She was just in there, sitting on my bed. I nearly had a heart attack."

Kaoru laughed, falling back on the couch and, incidentally (so she says), Kenshin. He grunted and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling fully on him. She blushed and sat up, still half-way on him.

"This is so wonderful! Now, we'll have to plan the party, and make sure that Ms. Tae doesn't find out. I'd rather not be kicked off now, thank you very much. So, what are we going to do?"

Sano smiled, a rather wicked grin that would have made any girl swoon. Too bad all the girls currently in the room were staring at their own sets of men.

"Leave that to me. I once knew Ms. Tae's father. I'll get her set up."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and leaned forward to whisper in Kaoru's ear, "We're all doomed."

His breath tickled her ear, and sent shivers down her neck that escalated as they lowered down her body, and she blushed brightly. She nodded, causing his hair to caress her face once more. _'Was he really that close?' _She leaned back slightly to test and barely moved an inch. Yep, he was pretty close.

And she was loving every damn minute of it.

As she leaned back, she could feel his breathing rate increase, and smiled deviously to herself. He was obviously at least physically attracted to her. She rested her full weight on him, pressed closer than ever and laying her head on his shoulder, partially under his head. Her eyes gazed at that neck, one she had _licked_ (on accident, mind you) that morning.

And she was now resisting the urge to kiss him senseless and repeat the action. Unfortunately, (even if they were arguing over party plans, threatening to strangle people with their braids, flirting shyly as children should, or looking on in wry amusement) their friends were still in the room.

She turned her head so her face was under his head fully, and felt his arms wrap around her. She suddenly felt very sleepy, her senses lulled by the sounds of good-natured fighting and Kenshin's exotic smell, of the forest and of swords.

And, as she drifted off to sleep, she forgot completely about the strange conversation she had heard that afternoon. She forgot about 'Saito', whoever he was, and about Kenshin's strange expression. She forgot anything existed but the two of them.

It was just Kenshin, and his arms around her, that mattered. And she had never felt so right before. Never felt so loved. And she never wanted this to end. She leaned up, half conscious, and brushed her lips across his in a chaste kiss, jumping from the shock emitted. Then, smiling at his confused expression, she leaned back down and fell asleep.

Nothing mattered but Kenshin. Nothing but that sweet purple light, overlaying gold darkness…

* * *

O.O 

WAHAA! I made them kiss! -giggles insanely- I think this was my favorite chapter so far.

OMG! I am so happy!

One, its Saturday, and even though by the time I post this it won't be, this is the day RK, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and…a bunch of other shows come on.

PLUS, last night, 'To Reveal All' was completed. One of the best stories I've ever read. It was mind-blowing. I loved every moment, and encourage all KK fans to read it.

Also updated was 'The Forgotten Night', which kicks ass! That story is awesome! Mind-tingling.

PLUS! Animeobssessed3191 updated a one-shot. AND I got a RuroKen manga. This is the best weekend of my life. Really. -happy sigh-

Okay, girls. Two of you had your parts mentioned. Those playing the girls will be:

Animeobssessed3191, and Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0.

The other girl never replied, so I may not be using her. The offer of the spy still stands for her! If she wants it, she can have it. But, right now, it'll just be my own charrie.

And now some closing notes from my muses:

Kenshin: ...-blink-

Bri: What?

Meg: ... ;;; Nevermind. Just say you enjoyed the chapter, Bri-chan.

Bri: You enjoyed the chapter, Bri-chan.

Meg: Forget it. -sigh-

Arigatou for reading, dear readers.

Ja ne, minna-san!

Bri: Cow and Chicken!

Chee: Stop it! 9.9


	4. Musical Charades

Musical Charades

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved._

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, _

_I wanna make you feel beautiful._

_-Maroon 5 (Songs About Jane)_

* * *

After two days of preparation, it was ready. The party had taken up much of their time, and the group was exhausted. They sat in Kenshin and Sano's room once again. They had to sneak food into the room, get invitations out without anyone's knowledge, and much more.

Sanosuke had lived up to his promise. After meeting up with Ms. Tae, he had informed her that one of his old friends had a place her group could visit, but he needed her to check it out. She had left her class in the hands of the hotel manager, who, sadly, was busy that night.

Sano shouldn't let convince girls to go out with chaperones like that.

Everything was set. Kaoru had invited almost all of her class. Only the ones most likely to blab had been left out, and they were all in a room together. No one worried about them, since they had told the whole group to leave them alone the remainder of the night.

They probably had some very interesting things to say about the man they had found Kaoru playing tag with in the halls.

* * *

"_Gotcha Kaoru-dono!"_

_Kenshin swung around the corner of the sixth floor corridor, grinning as shining blue eyes turned to meet him. He tackled her to the floor, laughing as they rolled around, trying to dominate each other._

_Finally, he let her win and she pinned him to the floor, smirking. She leaned down and her hair, which had fallen out of its usual ponytail, skimmed over her shoulders unbound. It formed a sort of curtain around their faces, and she grinned._

_They were so close. SO close. She moved a little lower, and his eyes closed in anticipation. Her own eyes fluttered closed as she let a small whisper float passed her lips._

"_Looks like _I've _got you, my baka rurouni."_

_It had become her nickname for him. She always found him wandering the halls, never in the same place. He was her innocent wanderer. One day, it slipped in conversation and she just kept it. He never seemed to mind. In fact, as her warm breath caressed his cheek, a faint flush lined his face. His eyes opened a fraction to see her lips move closer._

_They brushed ever-so-slightly, then-_

"_Kaoru?" _

_She jerked up, still straddling Kenshin, who flushed brightly. Yura, Nari, and Tokai stood in front of her. They all wore disbelieving looks on their faces, edged with jealousy. Hey, who wouldn't be jealous? Kenshin was quite the cutie, and Kaoru was sitting on top of him in a lip-lock. Who wouldn't become a slightly green eyed monster at that?_

"_Yura! Nari, Tokai! How…nice to see you here…"_

_They looked away from the blushing redhead on the floor, mentally wiped the drool off their chins, and blinked at the slightly red girl._

"_What ARE you doing Kaoru? Who is he? Did you attack him? Oh, we're so sorry about this!"_

_They pushed Kaoru off of him, sending her backwards into a wall. It didn't hurt much, but it made her frown. Nobody pushed her. The girls began to push the red hair out of his face, pulling him up. She fumed. _

_That was her rurouni they were touching. HERS. That was her silky smooth, beautifully unnaturally red hair they were smoothing from his equally beautiful face, damn it. She stood up, walked over to him, and pushed him behind her. _

"_This. Is. Kenshin. He's my…friend. I did not attack him, we were playing a game."_

_  
Yura, the more outspoken one, raised an eyebrow. _

"_Is that what they call it now?"_

_Kaoru flushed, automatically backing up. She hit Kenshin, who wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He flashed a false smile at the girls, still backing up with Kaoru._

"_Actually I think we need to be-"_

"_KAORU!" _

_Misao came around the corner, Sano in tow. Yahiko and Tsubame came behind them, hands lightly touching, flushed slightly. Aoshi brought up the rear, blinking at the red couple and Kenshin's arms around Kaoru's waist. _

_Why the hell was there lip gloss on his lips?_

"_The rooster head has the plans for - Oh, hi guys! You've met Kenshin I see!- the…um…thing next year. The reunion."_

_She gave Kaoru a meaningful look that said the blue eyed girl had better know what she was talking about. Kaoru nodded, the blush leaving her cheeks. She didn't feel as embarrassed in revealing her feelings about Kenshin around her friends, since they seemed to know already. _

"_But I thought those plans were for the par-"_

_Yahiko's not-so-innocent rambling was cut off by Tsubame smacking her hand over his mouth, flashing the stupefied girls a grin. _

"_Silly Yahiko. He's had waaay too much sugar at that buffet. You know. The one downstairs. All you can eat."_

_  
The girls shared a glance, smiling. They began going to the elevator, walking around the corner. _

"_Bye then. We'll be seeing you Kaoru. And…don't forget protection."_

_Kenshin had to physically and mentally help Kaoru stay back from killing those girls then. He sunk to the ground, pulling her with him so she was sitting in his lap, screaming to air that she was not having se-_

_Yura stuck her head around the corner, looking at Tsubame._

"_What floor was that buffet on?"_

_Kaoru began crying into Kenshin's shoulder again, frustrated at the interruption of a perfect kiss, idiotic girls, stupid brothers, and…the same idiotic girls. _

_

* * *

Kaoru blushed. That was embarrassing. It was 7:00. The party would be starting soon. They had plenty of food, and everything they needed._

Misao and Kaoru had planned with Tsubame a special treat, since all of the girls had been stuck together in a room. Whenever Ms. Tae came over, she ran to Yahiko's room, taking her small bag with her. If she needed to borrow any accessories, she took them from Kaoru or Misao. Ms. Tae had no idea there was an 10 year old staying on the fold-out couch in the room.

The first girls from her class came in. Mori, a pretty blond with eyes that would shame the ocean, was first. She walked towards Kaoru, her eyes flicking towards Kenshin behind her glasses. Kaoru had been watching him for the past ten minutes, wondering if it would be better to lock him in a closet so no girls would steal him.

"Hey, Kaoru! Is _that_ the guy you were talking about?" Mori smiled, her pretty face lighting up with her grin.

Kaoru nodded slightly, face lighting up like a Christmas tree. Mori laughed, catching the eyes of many of the boys. (AN: Bwaha. AO3191...you're the first one to show up.)

"He's cute." Seeing an angry pair of blue eyes turn to her, she held up her hands defensively. "Hey, hey! He's all yours, dearest. I'll see you in a bit. Tsubame told me about what you're doing later, and I was wondering if I could do one too?"

Kaoru nodded, smiling. Mori was one of her best friends, and so she and Misao had confided in her about Tsubame and the whole Kenshin group. Mori had smilingly promised not to tell, and they trusted her. The blond never lied.

When Mori moved away, she saw a flash of black and was enveloped in a hug. 'Uhm…OH! MAHO!' The black haired, brown eyed girl had a tight grip on her, and was smiling enthusiastically.

"Okay, Kaoru. Tonight's the night, right? You're gonna-"

Kaoru smiled and covered Maho's mouth. "Yes. And you and Mori and…you know…helping I guess."

Maho flashed a grin, her hair swinging in a ponytail as she nodded happily.

"Gotcha. Okay. I'll see you in a minute Kaoru. I spy something to drink, over THERE!" She bounced off to the refreshment table, and left Kaoru shaking her head laughingly.

The music came on, Sano pushing the volume up. The sounds of opera came on and many people covered their ears.

"_IT BURNS!"_

Sano rolled his eyes, turning the CD on.

"Shut your mouth, Yahiko, before I shut it for you," Sano retorted.

The stereo paused a moment, processing the CD. Then…

_I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMI-_

Sano was hit with several pillows. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Just kidding, guys! Okay, for real this time. Here we go."

For a second time, the stereo paused. Then…

_Tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_Don't what you're expecting of me, _

_But under the pressure of walking in your shoes…_

The sounds of normal music flowed from the speakers, and the group relaxed. Kaoru took a sip of her drink, eyes never leaving Kenshin. He stood next to Aoshi and Sano, smiling and laughing about something, head bobbing in rhythm with the music.

_  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this. All I want to do, _

_Is be more like me, and be less like you._

Kaoru found herself humming along, and Misao was laughingly singing a duet of the song with Mori. They were standing on the couch, looking for all the world drunk, even though there was no alcohol at the party. They yelled/sung the next verse, still managing to sound good.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control._

_Cause everything that you thought I would be, _

_Is falling apart right in front of you._

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

On the last three words they screamed so loud several people stared at them, but they ignored it all, and kept singing, overwhelming the voices of Linkin Park, and _still,_ though Kaoru couldn't see why, sounded like they were meant to sing this.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this. All I want to do, _

_Is be more like me, and be less like you_

_And I know, I may end up failing too,_

_But I know you were just like me, with someone disappointed in you._

Kaoru had joined them after the second line of the chorus. They had somehow managed to move to the coffee table, and were standing on it and doing a strange routine that they had managed to make up in the past two seconds.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this. All I want to do, _

_Is be more like me, and be less like you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_Tired of being what you want me to be._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_Tired of being what you want me to be._

When the last note faded, Kaoru had somehow ended up in the middle, her head bowed low as the last words faded from the air. Mori and Misao had retreated behind her, letting her say the last two lines by herself.

When the last notes of music stopped echoing, she looked up to applause. Kenshin stood there, smiling wildly and initiating a loud applause. Kaoru, Mori, and Misao blushed, bowing.

Kaoru jumped off the table and into Kenshin's arms, crowing her delight. He laughed and spun her around, and she slid out of his arms and swung around to Tsubame, telling her to put the next song on. The plan was starting a little early, but…

Tsubame hit the play button, and Mori and Misao automatically moved back, letting Kaoru get up on the bar, which became the stage. Keith Urban's music came out, and she swayed with the music, a smile quirking her lips as she sought out amethyst eyes. The words had been cut, so Kaoru was the only one singing.

_You got your own way of looking at it, baby._

_I guess that proves that I got mine._

_Seems like our hearts are set on automatic._

_We say the first thing that comes to mind._

_Its just who we are, baby, _

_We've come too far to start over now._

_I know what you're thinking,_

_I'm not always easy to be around._

She shook her head, her arms wrapping tightly around herself as she closed her eyes. She begged to God that he believed her next words. She opened her eyes and stared directly at him, intensely forcing her words into him.

_But I do love you,_

_You keep me believing that you love me too._

_And I know its true,_

_This love drives us crazy, but nobody's walking away,  
So I guess we'll have to do it the hard way._

From the way his eyes widened slightly and he tilted his head to the side with a smile, she knew he understood. Sano nudged him with a wink and she turned her head away, a smile tugging at her lips.

_If I had a genie in a bottle,_

_Three wishes I could wish for us._

_I wish we'd live forever, get along together, _

_And turn these tempers into trust._

_But I do love you,_

_You keep me believing that you love me too._

_And I know its true,_

_This love drives us crazy, but nobody's walking away,  
So I guess we'll have to do it the hard way._

She took the brief pause to jump off the bar, taking small steps towards Kenshin. All eyes were on her, and she wished for nothing more than just his eyes on her. At the warmth radiating from his eyes, heat began pooling in her stomach, moving through her body to leave her tingling.

_Its just who we are, baby,_

_We've come too far to start over now._

_Believe me, tonight loves the one thing in life_

_We can't live without._

She sat on the side of the chair he was sitting on and looked out the window, taking in the sites of the city. She felt his arms wrap around her and laughed before being pulled into his lap. She continued singing as she stared up at him.

_And I do love you,_

_You keep me believing that you love me too._

_And I know its true,_

_This love drives us crazy, but nobody's walking away,  
So I guess we'll have to do it the hard way._

And she smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before jumping up and yelling to Tsubame.

"MISAO!"

The girl with the braid smiled and got up on the bar now. She took a deep breath as Tsubame switched CD's. A song blared out. Happy and beautiful, it was exactly like the girl. (AN: Its Owaranai Yume. THIS SONG ROCKS! If you haven't heard it, I feel so sorry for you. Email me and I'll give a website where you can download it and listen to it. If you want the English translations, go to: www(.)animelyrics(.)com(/)anime(/)Inuyasha(/)owarinaiyume(.)htm TAKE OUT THE PARENTHESIS. )

_kokoro no naka no jiorama no machi wa_

_kibou no hikari de kirameite iru_

_kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa_

_kimi to boku to no sagashimono_

_shinjitsu wa itsumo_

_hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku _

Kaoru and Mori joined in as background voices, laughing as the bouncy girl jumped up and down. As the chorus came on, she stopped and closed her eyes, spinning.

_bokura wa doko made yukou_

_futari no mirai ima sasuratte_

_bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru_

Somehow, Kaoru had put a bunch of rose petals on the bar. With her eyes still closed, Misao reached down and took them into her hands. She did it so fast and gracefully, no one noticed, and took the dip as a dance move.

_eien no arika owari nai yume_

_kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai_

_Zutto_

At the last word of the chorus, her eyes opened and she threw the petals up, letting them fly around. Everyone gasped and laughed, as Mori reached over and turned on a fan. The flower petals on top of them spun off, and it began raining flowers. Everyone danced in the 'rain', as Misao continued.

_Taakoizu iro no kokoro no umi de_

_hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru_

_hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni_

_nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne_

_itsuwari wa itsumo_

_kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku_

Misao stopped moving, but kept her eyes open. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on a pair of ice blue ones. Keeping his gaze, she winked and spun in a circle. More flowers fell on her, catching in her hair and on her clothing. Kaoru had stumbled back to Kenshin and now sat in his lap again. She sang along with Misao, laughing.

_futari de hitotsu ni narou_

_okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete_

_bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru_

_dakiau sukima owari nai yume_

_niji o tsukinuketa_

_yakusoku no hikari o mezasu_

Mori began turning the music down slowly, giving off the effect that it was fading away. Misao sat on the edge of the bar, smiling and looking down at her swinging feet as she sang the last verse.

_bokura wa doko made yukou_

_futari no mirai ima sasuratte_

_bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru_

_eien no arika owari nai yume_

_kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai_

The music fully turned off, but everyone leaned forward as if they expected more. Misao's head was fully tilted down now, so they could see nothing of her face. Finally…Mori turned the music back up and the last note blasted out. Misao looked up and winked as she sang the last word.

_Zutto!_

Everyone laughed and Misao pointed at Kaoru who stood up. They had another song together with another girl this time, Maho. The black haired girl hurried away from a promisingly interesting conversation, leaving a blushing Tsubame and Yahiko behind her.

They stood up, and once again Kaoru was in the middle. Maho stood on her left, and Misao on her left. She lowered her head, peeking through her bangs at Kenshin, who was surprisingly staring straight at her. (AN: Surprisingly? Please. -snort-)

_What I like about you,_

_You hold me tight, yeah._

_Tell me I'm the only one, _

_Want to come over tonight, yeah._

Kaoru swayed slightly, hugging herself as she sung. When she sang the last line, she crooked her finger at Kenshin, winking as he flushed.

_Keep on whispering in my ear,_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear,_

_Cause its true, that's what I like about you. _

Misao and Maho sang the chorus part, bending their knees, cupping their ears as if listening for something and smiling at each other. They smiled around the room as Kaoru swung into the next verse.

_What I like about you,_

_You really know how to dance, yeah._

Kaoru did a small circle with her hips as she sang 'Yeah…', and her shirt lifted, catching the attention of more than one guy. Kenshin's eyebrow creased, even as he himself eyed her.

_When you go up, down, turn around, _

_Talk about true romance, yeah._

At "Up, down, turn around," she slid up, dipped down, and did another circle with her hips, though larger than last time.

_Keep on whispering in my ear,_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_

_Cause its true, that's what I like about you._

Misao and Maho did another chorus, while Kaoru jumped off the bar and walked behind it, hiding her from everyone.

_Hey! _

Kaoru's voice came out of nowhere, and then Misao and Maho echoed her.

_Hey!_

Kaoru sang and once again Maho and Misao repeated what she said.

_Hey! _

_Hey!_

Everyone looked around, trying to find the blue eyed beauty. Kenshin blinked, as nearly everyone looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing where she was. Suddenly, everyone's gaze went higher than his head, and he was about to say something when arms circled his neck.

_What I like about you…_

Kaoru whispered into his ear, making his breath hitch in his throat as he turned his head to see her, making her lips skim his cheek.

_Keep on whispering in my ear,_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_

_Cause its true, that's what I like about you_

She leaned back to his ear, whispering the last chorus to him only, while Misao and Maho did a louder version for everyone to hear.

* * *

Later, the party was slowing down. It was far from over, but it had hit a slow point, so Maho and Mori flipped through to a slow, sad song by Amy Lee of Evanescence. Mori started the song, passion lacing her voice.

_Playground school bell rings, again._

_Rain clouds come to play, again._

Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck and she rested her head on his shoulders, singing the song as well, though only he could hear her. Now Maho stepped forward.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? _

_Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to…_

_Hello…_

Mori moved up and Maho stepped back, smiling in a sad way. Both the girls were normally like Misao; excited and bouncy. But this song could make anyone upset/depressed/moody.

_If I smile and don't believe._

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

Maho took the second verse, eyes landing on the dancing Kaoru and Kenshin. A true smile lit up her face and she sang with renewed fervor.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. _

_Hello? I am the lie,_

_Living for you so you can hide._

_Don't cry._

They sang the last verse together, moving closer and forward.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping._

_Hello? I'm still here. _

_All that's left of yesterday…_

They let the last notes fade from the air, leaving the melancholy mood weigh sadly through the atmosphere.

Then, Kaoru stood up and laughed. '_Time to spice things up.'_

She settled for a moderately happy song, not wanting to move from sad to something like…'Toxic'…

That would just be creepy. But, it would be fun to see Kenshin's face. Oh well…

Kaoru turned the music up full blast, blinking at the time. 12:00. Wow. She shrugged, and, instead of going to the bar again, settled on the couch, most of the people sitting around her. They waited for her to open her mouth, and when she did, her voice over powered Michelle Branch's, so they only heard Kaoru.

_Turn me inside out so I can see,_

_The part of you that drifting over me.  
When I wake you're never there,_

_And when I sleep you're everywhere._

_You're everywhere…_

Misao took Kaoru's meaningful look as an opening. She stood up and took the next part. She went behind Kaoru and sat on the back of the couch, her braid swinging lowly behind her.

_Just tell me how I got this far._

_Tell me why you're here and who you are._

_Cause every time I look you're never there._

_And every time I sleep you're always there._

Kaoru joined her on the top of the couch, and they sat back-to-back. Then, right before the chorus started, they looked towards the group in front of the couch. They winked at the 'crowd', then started singing.

_Cause you're everywhere to me._

_And when I close my eyes its you I see._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe._

_I'm not alone…_

_I'm not alone._

Misao turned back away and stared into nothingness, while Kaoru kept her gaze on a redhead, and sang by herself.

_I recognize the way you make me feel._

_Its hard to think that you may not be real._

_Since I know the water's getting deep,_

_I try to wash the pain away from me._

_Away from me…_

Now Kaoru looked away, though she kept a smile on her face and purple danced in her eyes. Misao let her eyes float to a familiar tall man, smiling.

_Cause you're everywhere to me._

_And when I close my eyes its you I see._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe._

_I'm not alone…_

_I'm not alone._

They sang the next part, each taking a line. It started with Kaoru, then Misao, and it alternated. Then, on the last line, they sang together.

_When I touch your hand, its then I understand,_

_The beauty that's within. Its now that we begin._

_You always like my way. There never comes a day._

_No matter where I go, I always feel you so…_

Misao sang the next chorus by herself, turning to look into space again, keeping her eyes away from the crowd.

_Cause you're everywhere to me._

_And when I close my eyes its you I see._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone…_

Kaoru looked in the opposite direction since they were back-to-back, and her eyes held a faraway look to them. She sang the next part as Misao's words faded.

_You're everywhere to me,_

_And when I catch my breath, its you I breathe._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone._

Since Misao was too busy thinking, Kaoru took the last lines. They both leaned their heads back and drew their knees to their chests. They wrapped their arms around their legs, smiled softly, and Kaoru sang the end.

_You're everyone I see._

_So tell me, do you see me?  
_

_

* * *

Mori and Maho ended up sleeping on the couch. Mori's head fell onto Maho's shoulder, and Maho's head fell on top of the other girl's._

Misao had somehow ended up leaning on Aoshi, and his head was tilted back on the couch, a small smile quirking his lips.

Tsubame was asleep on the floor. Yahiko slept with his head on her stomach, and her hands had somehow managed to grip one of his.

Kenshin and Kaoru were in the kitchen. Kenshin's head was tilted to the side, resting on his shoulder. Kaoru sat in his lap, her head under his neck. Her breathing tickled his neck, and her arms were wrapped around him. His own arms came around her waist, and every now and then his fingers would twitch, earning a small giggle from her.

Blue eyes opened. '_Whaa…'_

Kaoru was very tired. The party hadn't ended till around 5:00 in the morning. She had done karaoke almost the whole time, even though Misao had passed out around 4:00. She smiled when she remembered Aoshi picking her up and setting her on the couch.

How had she and Kenshin ended up in the kitchen? She blinked wearily, her eyelashes flicking across his neck.

His eyes flashed open, and he yawned.

They had come in here around 5:10. Most of Kaoru's friends had left by then, and their own friends had fallen asleep around the room. They had headed into the kitchen for a drink, and somehow had fallen asleep like this.

Her head nuzzled into his neck and his grip on her tightened.

And as she remembered the song she had sung to him, she smiled as she whispered it to him, notes lingering in the still morning air.

"And I do love you…"

* * *

…12 pages. 12. For this chapter. All by itself. ANIMEOBSSESSED3191 and YU-GI-AH 2.0, here you girls go! I made you sing! BWAAAHAHA!

I gave you guys a song by yourselves, and I made it a sad song. I made it Amy Lee, since I know that AO3191 likes it at least. I'll probably being using your characters again, just cause I love them and you to bits! -pause- Okay, that was weird…buuut…

.-.-

Okay, reading over this later, I realize what a sappy, music loving idiot I am. But, hey, whatcha gonna do, ne?

.-.-

I'm happy with this chapter. It's my MUSIC CHAPTER OF DOOOM. Yes. I'm hyper. Again, if anyone wants to join this really cool RPG, go to:

Juujikaue(.)proboards45(.)com

I play Inuyasha and Miroku, so you'll know who I am if you go there! Say hi, and that you know me from FF, or else I'll just be…"Uhm…sure…"

waves-

Ja ne, minna-san!


	5. Promise Me

Promise Me

_And you look at me, _

_and give me that 'come here baby' smile._

_Its all gonna be alright._

_You take my hand._

_You pull me close and you hold me tight._

_And it's the sweet love you give to me,_

_That makes me believe we can make it through anything._

_Cause when it all comes down, feeling like I'll never last,_

_I just lean on you, cause, baby, you're my better half._

_- Keith Urban (Be Here)_

_-_

It was one of those rainy afternoons that weren't depressing at all. It was a calming and sweet melody playing against the windows, soothing the young people inside the hotel room.

They were just lazing around, talking quietly as to not disturb the peaceful moment. A small girl and boy were curled up on the couch together, having fallen asleep after a very boring movie. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist, and she leaned into him.

A very 'Aw…' worthy moment.

Away from everyone else, a tall man with a bandana stood talking into a phone, a small smile playing on his lips. As the affectionate word 'Fox' slipped from him, his smile grew even larger. Obviously he cared about whoever was on the other side of the conversation.

A very gasp-in-joy-and-happiness worthy moment.

Across the room from the tall bandana man was another tall man and a young girl with a very long braid. They sat huddled over a book, occasionally pointing at something, allowing fingertips to touch and blushes to grace faces. A small smile from the girl could melt the ice in his eyes so fast, it was like global warming. With less disastrous results.

A very squeal worthy moment.

But away from everyone, almost overlooked in fact, was another couple. She sat on a couch, hair loose and billowing around her shoulders. She leaned forward with a big smile, one that radiated happiness and bliss.

What was she looking down at?

A pair of bright amethyst eyes stared up at her, twinkling with mischievousness and unbound, pure joy. Dark red hair framed his face, making him look somewhat feminine. Her fingers sifted through his hair, combing it and making random tweaks whenever he said anything too frivolous. He had let his hair down, so it surrounded them both, bright and shining.

He looked up at her with such caring and fondness, it made one wonder. We're they lovers? Married? Just two teenagers blissfully in love and didn't know it?

…who knows?

But _this _was a Kodak moment that could stir even the coldest hearts. It would make older couples yearn for that long lost passion, and younger children think of fairytale princes and princesses.

In the background, the happy, light notes of 'Freckles' played through a radio, making Kaoru hum along and grin. The words of this song were so different from the beat.

"I just can't see it anymore. Oh-oooh-oooh!"

She giggled. A slender finger lightly traced the scar on his face. She often wondered how he gotten it. But…who was she to pry into his past? As long as he stayed by her, she would be fine.

He closed his eyes, smiling.

But, as I have said before, God wasn't very good at letting them bask in this happiness.

Sano closed his phone, a big grin on his face. He turned and clapped his hands loudly. All head's turned to him, even Kenshin's, which was a bit difficult since he was in Kaoru's lap.

"Alright, I've been thinking."

Kenshin looked away, turning his nose to Kaoru's stomach and closing his eyes.

"_That's_ never good," he muttered, ignoring the glare sent his way. Kaoru smiled and pulled a strand of his hair, causing his eyes to blink open.

"Anyways," Sanosuke continued, growling quietly at Kenshin, "We should make a pact."

Silence.

"Could you be any more vague, Sano?" Kaoru dryly asked, laying her head on Kenshin's stomach so that they were both laying down, somehow managing to keep his head in her lap.

"I could, possibly, but that's not the point now. We should make a pact, you know, to meet up here later on. Like a reunion kinda. Maybe. I dunno."

Misao stared at him, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Sounds like you have the whole thing planned out. You idiot. You're still being vague. WHEN? WHERE! Specifically, not generally. At what particular time? HOW LONG?"

Sano swept his windblown hair back into place, frowning. "I was going to wait for your opinion on those things."

Everyone paused, and Kaoru began to snore on Kenshin.

"Okay. Fine. Right here. 2:00 in the afternoon on…May 16. Five years from now. It depends on our own selves later on how long it will be."

The group blinked, eyes widening. This was a powerful pact. If Misao, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Tsubame left, how long would it be before they all met again? Could this one pact be the thing that brought them back together? Or would they all know each other, keep in touch. Would that be possible?

Everyone nodded in serious agreement.

And Yahiko sleepily yawned, sitting up and relinquishing his hold on the blushing Tsubame.

"What happened?"

'_Kami-sama.'_

Kaoru pulled her robe on over her dripping bathing suit. She had agreed to leave the pool early.

Three guesses as to what could pull our blue eyed girl from the paradise that was the pool area.

Yep, Kenshin had asked her to meet him in his room. Apparently, he was staying in the shower a bit longer than she had. She hadn't bothered changing into something else, and just took a shower in her bathing suit.

Eh, it was quicker.

She wasn't trying to tempt her rurouni. Nope. Her? No way.

Hey, it was hard enough knowing he was naked in the shower, just a wall away from her. Drool. Except she couldn't, since the moisture seemed to have descended. She squirmed and shook her head.

She headed for Kenshin's bed, flying onto it and smiling as she inhaled his scent. It was a wild tameness, like pine fresh from the forest. The forest and Kenshin. Nice mix. Her hands came under the pillow to pull it closer to her head, and she came in contact with something hard.

"Hmm?"

A book. A very old book. Maybe…a journal?

Her eyes widened. The dark blue book held no sign of being anything important at all. She opened it to the first page, eyes widening at she saw Kenshin's handwriting.

_Hello._

_Sanosuke says I'm stupid to do this. Confide in a book, that is. But, somehow, I feel that if I don't tell someone, I'll burst. Really, I do feel stupid. I'm 14, telling a book my worst fears. I'm almost nervous about writing, just because someone might find it. _

_Oh well. Life can't get more screwed than it is._

_I feel lost sometimes. I'm too young to have to deal with this. With the blood that stains my damned hands, I feel like I can no longer see the innocence of anything. Sano says I'm too cold, too emotionless. Heh. Cold._

_If only he could understand that I do feel. I feel all the time. Regret, guilt, anger, hatred, madness. Hm…I'd say that's a bit far from emotionless, ne?_

Kaoru stopped reading a moment, her heart thudding. She had forgotten about that 'Saito thing' (as she had dubbed it), had forced herself to forget about it.

_It seems that life as a hitokiri is too hard for me. I hate this, but its for the best. I'm helping to keep happiness in this era. Too many people are longing for a new government, and assassinations have become necessary for life to remain normal. _

_Oh well…life for me is no longer normal. Well…unless normalcy is killing on a daily basis…_

Kaoru swallowed hard, flipping through the book to a new page. The terror and remorse of such a young boy made her vision blurry, and she couldn't take it any more.

Okay…middle of the book.

_Hello again. _

_It has helped, I realize, to pour out my feelings. And so, I can finally say that I'm moving on. I'm no longer going to be a hitokiri, and won't kill again. Sanosuke and I have helped to create a new time, where we are no longer needed. _

_And I'm happy._

_I've read over past entries, and realized…never once, in all of my tellings, have I ever mentioned my happiness. _

_And…so…life for me goes on. I will become normal in this crazy life I've created. _

_But really, what is normal? _

_I'm going to find out, and live life to its fullest. After all, I'm 19, aren't I? This is supposed to be the peak of my life, not too young, not too old. _

Kaoru smiled, almost sadly. Kenshin…

She knew that he was an assassin. Or had been one. But it was good to know that he wasn't an insane killer. He killed for peace, for a new time that would bring joy.

And now, to the latest entry…

_I can't believe I'm writing in this again. _

_I stopped a while ago, but I sudden felt like confiding in this faithful book. I'm 21 now, and happy. I can say I'm happy._

_  
Why? _

_Do I even deserve happiness, for all the things I've done? Am I unworthy of it?_

_I don't know, but I am. Why?_

_Kamiya Kaoru. She's sweet, beautiful, and she's become one of my best friends._

Kaoru blinked, a frown forming. '_Best friends!'_

_I should be telling Sanosuke, shouldn't I? But somehow, I want this to be my secret, just for now even. Although, its no secret, according to Misao. But really, that I'm this crazy._

_Imagine, me, Hitokiri Battousai, actually falli-_

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru gasped and turned to see the shower door moving slightly. She bit her lip and shoved the book under his pillow, sitting up straight as Kenshin came out.

And then, life as she knew it stopped.

Okay, so it didn't. But it was enough to make her forget the book, even for this moment.

He had a towel wrapped around his slim waist, and small curls of steam surrounded his body. His unbound hair streamed down his back in dark, wet curls, making her finger's itch with the need to run through them. His violet eyes seemed to flash gold in the light, making her shiver. She had seen him wet and wearing the same amount of clothes (or lack of clothes) before, but somehow, with the heat and cloth barrier…

…down girl.

She smiled as he headed for his closet, then heard his voice on the other side of the door.

"Sorry for making you wait. Were you bored?"

Kaoru glanced at his pillow, wincing and looking away quickly.

"Nope. Just read a bit…"

The rain had lessened by the middle of the afternoon, but slowly became worse. Kaoru stood in front of the glass window, watching rain fall in torrents upon the eroding earth. Warmth surrounded her, and Kenshin slipped his arms around her waist. She took a deep breath, smiling when she smelled hot chocolate.

Sano had declared it an old tradition to drink hot chocolate and watch heavy rain fall. So there they were, drinking hot chocolate, watching heavy rain fall.

Kaoru briefly wondered if Kenshin would taste like chocolate before she was tugged by Kenshin away from the window, onto a couch. Now she was the one half laying on him, and he smirked at the compromising position.

There was that golden flash again.

Kaoru looked away shyly, before turning back to him, fully prepared to test her experiment.

Question: Kenshin could either be:

A) A very good kisser who is going to taste like chocolate.

B) A very good kisser who didn't taste like chocolate, but was still as sweet.

But, sadly, this experiment would have to wait.

"Oi, Kaoru!" Sano's voice pulled her away, and he waved a movie in the air. "What do you want to watch? I'm not asking Kenshin, since he'll tell me to shove off for ruining your very mushy moment."

Kaoru glared at him a moment, before looking at Kenshin.

'_I'll pick something awful. Not like I'll be paying attention to the movie anyway.'_

It was so dark outside, one might have missed the shadows. They melted into the night, blended in so perfectly, that it wasn't easy to tell where night began and shadows ended. But when a particularly bright flash of lightening occurred, red eyes became easy to see.

They emitted an evil aura, that seemed to glow with darkness. What an oxymoron. Glowing darkness. The eyes narrowed on the one girl, the one slowly leaning up to kiss the red headed man. A smirked twisted the red orbs into thin lines, and a small chuckle appeared.

"I see, Battousai. I see."

Kaoru lay in bed that night, yearning for the lost warmth that was Kenshin. A queen sized bed was awful to have when you had no one to share it with. With a frustrated growl, she slipped out of bed and turned to stare at Misao when she saw-

Misao was gone?

She blinked. When did that weasel girl leave? '_I never heard a thing.'_

She shrugged, moving towards the adjoining doors. They kept them unlocked, but shut. She opened her door, happy to see that the guy's door was already open. It squeaked loudly when opened too far, and she didn't want to wake anyone.

Her eyes immediately flashed to Kenshin, and a small smile quirked her lips. Kenshin. She stepped closer to his own bed, a calming sensation sweeping over her. She sat on the edge of the bed, surprised when he moved closer to her. She scooted further towards him.

After several moments of magnetic attraction…

She ended up pressed against him, her back to his chest. His arms around gone around her, and her legs flipped over his, so that there was no escape for either of them.

And she fell asleep, not noticing the red eyes in the corner of the room, right where she had passed by.

Breakfast was a solemn affair. Mori and Maho had been invited to Kenshin's room for breakfast with the group, and Kaoru curled up in her chair, a bit cold. Kenshin yawned over a cup of coffee, and she smiled. Just…a few more days till they left.

Until she left…Kenshin.

Choking back a dry sob, she took a drink of Kenshin's coffee, ignoring him as he pouted. He took the warm mug back from her, teasingly glaring at her over the rim of the dark blue cup. She stuck her tongue out, and remembered something he had told her once, when she had done the same thing..

'_Unless you want to use that tongue, keep it in your mouth.'_

It wasn't that she didn't want to…per say…

But to give him that satisfaction would be entirely too nice of her. She let out a small, 'Mou, Kenshin!' and stood up. When his hand caught on the back of her robe, she turned around.

"Where're you going?" Concerned violet eyes turned up at her. She grinned lightly, then tugged her robe away from him, giving him a quick kiss before moving away.

"Just for a quick walk. I'll be back in a moment."

She walked out of the room, flashing Maho and Mori a quick grin before leaving. Mori grinned at Kenshin over her bowl of cereal.

"So, I'm guessing things are going okay between you guys?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, taking another drink of coffee, unknowingly right where Kaoru had.

"I suppose. Why?"

Maho spoke up, sitting next to Mori and Yahiko, "She really likes you, Kenshin-kun. Her leaving in 5 days is really hard on her."

Kenshin sighed, placing his mug on the table. His eyes closed for a moment, before opening them and smiling at the girls.

"For me too," he whispered.

Kaoru hummed as she walked around the indoor gardens. Surprised to find it as 'Half', she stopped. That was a pretty song…

"Aishiteru…aishiteru…aishiteru…"

She grinned and tightened her robe. She heard soft footfalls behind her, and turned, expecting to see bright red hair and shining purple eyes. She took a moment to gasp as her world faded to a dark glow.

Okay new chapter! And the plot thickens...! A note from my muse:

Bri: AND I LOVE MONKEYS!

Yes, I know the world probabbly thinks I'm an idiot...but it's okay because...well, I am sometimes...whatever peeeps..you didn't really need to know that so...JUST CLICK THE STUPID PURPLE BUTTON!

or I will cry...

AA: And so...unless you want her to cry (Dear God, when she cries, its me who gets affected, so if you want to get your chapters, listen to me.), you need to review.


	6. Into Thin Air

* * *

Into Thin Air

* * *

He shivered.

Something was very wrong. Very, very wrong.

He could feel the shudder as if an ice cold finger were slowly spreading its way down his spine. He could vaguely hear Sano arguing with Maho and Mori.

"You, Sagara Sanosuke, will never be in love. Kaoru and Kenshin are in love. You…" Maho trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

Mori picked up for her, cutting in and saying, "You can't handle responsibility, or commitment. You're immature. You look for a nice ass and a full chest."

Sano began stuttering, not knowing what to say.

"All I did was ask for the cream!" he complained.

Both girls sat down, huffing. "Spoil sport," they both muttered out of the corner of their mouths.

Kenshin stood up, not noticing his chair fall back. His breath was coming in short pants. He didn't know how, but he knew…

…Kaoru was in trouble.

His eyes flicked around the room. Where was it…? What had he done with his…

And then he tore from the room, running outside. He could care less that all he wore was a pair of pajama pants and a white shirt. Where had she gone? He could hear Sano calling his name, could hear the confused murmurs of the group, but kept running, faster than he had in a while.

'_Where ARE you Kaoru?'_

* * *

She opened hazy eyes, not knowing what was going on. '_Eh? What's…what's happening?'_

"Kenshin?"

How ironic that the first words out of her mouth was his name, when she wanted to ask a million other questions. A small chuckle was heard to her left, and she flicked her bright blue eyes to the young boy.

"Himura-san is not here. Shishio-san thought the best way to get his attention was through you, so you were…retrieved."

Kaoru stared blankly at the boy. Did he ever stop smiling? Who was this Shishio-san? Why did he want Kenshin?

"Who are you?" Why couldn't she ever ask the questions she wanted to…?

The boy's grin grew wider, almost maniacal. Kaoru could see it was a mask, carefully layered so it looked like this boy was truly happy. But, he was about her age. And she understood teenagers very well.

Something had happened to this boy.

"I am Seta Soujiro. And you are Kaoru-san, ne?"

She nodded dumbly, just then realizing that she was bound hand and foot, in some warehouse. Soujiro saw her gaze and smiled cheerfully.

"This is a gas warehouse. They store it here before shipping it off to the gas stations and such."

Kaoru frowned, a small spasm of fear growing the in the pit of her stomach.

'_Gods, what have I gotten myself into…?'_

Soujiro caught the look on her face, nodded and smiling almost sympathetically.

"You must want to know what's going on, ne?"

'_No…I love being in the dark.'_

Not waiting for her answer, he continued, "You know what absolute zero is? The temperature at which all molecules stop moving? Shishio-san has perfected a way to contain it to certain areas."

Kaoru could only stare dumbly. '_What?'_

"B-but I thought that he was a drug dealer! And that he was using the underground influence to take over the capital!"

Soujiro grinned, shaking his head again. "That was a cover. Shishio-san has much bigger plans. He says Japan needs a new government. The strong survive and the weak are food for the strong. That's the way it is, Kaoru-san."

_

* * *

_

His hands crumpled the letter. They shook with a burning, smoldering rage, making his eyes flash a molten amber. But this gold wasn't playful, like it had been with Kaoru. It was murderous. Deadly. Why?

They had taken her.

Because of him, they had taken Kaoru. Her ribbon was left with the note, the faint hints of blood marking it. Whether it was hers or not, he couldn't tell. It was making him grow anxious.

'_Damn him.'_

He walked back to his room, ignored the group still standing and looking like a group of confused idiots, and grabbed a sheathed sword.

He heard Sano's choked gasp and looked back, voicing only three words:

"She's been taken."

* * *

Kaoru sighed. Considering she was kidnapped, this was rather boring. All Soujiro did was smile freakishly at her, sometimes checking a watch. He made small 'tsking' sounds now and then, as if disappointed.

Crazy bastard.

A small sound reached her ears, and she looked up, red entering her vision.

"Kenshin!"

All her doubt, all her fear, everything that had caused her to be afraid, it flew out the window. She wanted him to look at her, to smile and say everything was okay. That she was getting out of here, and they could both go back and be happy forever.

Okay, the last part was a bit stretched…

But he didn't even look at her. His amber gaze settled on Soujiro, who's smile became larger.

"Himura-san. I see you have come. Good."

Kenshin nodded, eyes narrowing in distrust.

Why was this boy smiling? It was making him damned hard to read. Normally he could tell everything from the chi, but this boy's aura was…just…happy.

Nothing but happy.

But it was so fake, it faded into a nothingness he couldn't decipher.

"Let Kaoru go."

It wasn't a request. It was a demand, and it made Kaoru shiver. This was not Kenshin…not her Kenshin…this was Hitokiri Battousai, the cold-blooded murderer.

Soujiro smiled, shaking his head.

"Gomen nasai, but Shishio-san will not permit her to leave."

Kenshin's fists tightened and he unsheathed the sword. For the first time, Soujiro's face showed some emotion other than perpetual happiness and surprise flitted across his face.

"A-"

"-sakabatou!" Kaoru finished for him, confused. What in the seven hells was going on!

* * *

Kenshin was not about to waste time here. He sheathed his sword carefully. It was his fault Kaoru was here, and he was going to get her out, or die trying. He settled into a battoujutsu stance, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"We will have one round. Winner is the last one standing. No exceptions." He stated his orders so calmly, Kaoru couldn't help but be in awe. Battousai had scared her at first, but now…

…he was just Kenshin in disguise. Underneath the mask of hatred and anger, there was a softness that kept him sane. And…he was using a sakabatou. He wasn't ALL evil.

'_Gods, please let us live through this.'_

* * *

Soujiro smiled (Gods, when DOESN'T the boy smile?), and unsheathed his own katana.

"A battoujutsu stance? Then I shall take one as well." He moved into the same position, his smile becoming sweeter by the second. They both just stood there, Kaoru tied up and off to the side. They were so caught up in gauging each other's weaknesses and defenses, they missed Kaoru scooting to a sharp piece of wood near a broken beam. She began trying to cut herself free.

'_Must get free, must get Battousai, must get out. Must get free, must get Battousai, must get out.'_ It was a mantra, repeating in her head to keep her focused, although the air rippling around the two men was enough to make her dizzy. Kenshin's, while strong and angry, was calming and warm, and sent her into a euphoria of sensations. His chi was extremely distracting, while Soujiro's was just strong. It showed no signs of his movements, or what he was planning.

* * *

And then he moved. '_Gods, he's fast.'_ Soujiro rushed at him, and he pulled his sword out quickly. The swords met with a loud and reverberating clang, and both winced lightly at the impact of force. And then, Kenshin's sakabatou was cracking, breaking, falling…

…the sword was broken in half.

Kaoru's eyes widened. The sword…it was broken…and Soujiro's was still intact. Which meant that Seta Soujiro was the winner.

But then, a small noise drew all of their attention to his sword, and they watch in awe and fascination as small, irreparable cracks riddled the swords sharp edge. Soujiro lifted a happy face to Kenshin, smiling brightly.

"It seems we have underestimated you, Himura-san. It shall not happen again. We have come to a draw today, but perhaps another time?"

* * *

And she was freeee!

Kaoru grinned and held up her hands, rubbing her chaffed wrists. She quickly reached down and untied her feet, standing up and moving to Kenshin. It was then she realized that they were on…maybe the second floor of the building. Out of the window she could see the tops of trees, not trunks. The glass was broken in a few, and some were closed but extremely dirty.

'_Niiice. They picked the most disgusting place to hold me hostage they could. I feel oh-so-loved.'_

And then, a small chuckle and a plop of light falling into a line of gas leading to the other barrels interrupted. Kaoru's face showed pure, true horror, as she watched the match fall and land, and fire immediately raced to hell itself.

Kenshin gave a choked growl, rushing for Kaoru. He picked her up, watching as whoever had lit the match disappeared. He had to get her out, before it reached those barrels, or she would be caught in the explosion.

Soujiro was forgotten.

But this was the second story! He could jump out, but could he do it without hurting her? Would he land far enough away that she wouldn't be harmed? Gods, this was taking too much time, and it was steadily getting closer.

All logic flew out the window as it reached two feet away from the barrels.

He raced for the window, giving the terrified Kaoru a quick kiss before throwing her out of the window, just as the blast went off. The shock waves sent his head into the sill, and he blacked out.

"_KENSHIN?" _She fell to the ground, watching him smile before fading away into her own darkness.

* * *

'_I'm dead.'_

She opened her eyes, feeling an immense amount of pain.

'_Damn it, no I'm not.'_

The fire was being put out, and she was surrounded by firefighters. Soon, only a little bit of dying embers was left. She was wrapped in a blanket, and was given a drink before remembering.

"_Kenshin! Where's Kenshin! Tell me where you have him!" She grabbed one of the men's shirts, shaking him and staring with large eyes._

He blinked in confusion, then sympathy as he removed her hands. He looked a bit like her grandpa, too old and tired of his job. She frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, miss, but there's no one in there. The fire burned everything up, except this."

He pulled out something shiny, something strong yet fragile, something…

_His sakabatou._

Numb. Have any of you felt so lost, you just _wouldn't _believe anything anyone told you. Multiply that by about a hundred. You'll feel about a tenth of what she's feeling.

She began to laugh, laugh hysterically as she took the sword fragments and held them to her. She could vaguely hear people pushing past other policemen.

"Hey dammit! We're friends of that girl! Yeah, the crazy one!"

"Sanosuke, shut up! You idiot, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Could you please let us in? Aoshi-sama, make them let us in!"

Kaoru kept laughing, and tears welled up in her eyes. The group finally broke through. Mori, Maho and Misao immediately headed for Kaoru, hugging her. She stopped laughing, but the tears remained.

She clutched the steel to her breast tighter as Sanosuke's eyes widened in realization. He looked at the firemen, and a darkness seemed to consume them.

"He's…not here. He's gone!"

Kaoru just started staring. Nothingness was nice. There were such pretty flashbacks. She could see Kenshin, as she had first met him. Standing there, smiling at Sano and Aoshi. Then she saw him at the pool where they had found Yahiko.

Then at the mall/shop place. Then in their rooms. The party. The song, his eyes, gold, purple, it was all a rush. He was rushing past her, fading. And a last picture of him, smiling as he fainted against the windowsill, mouthing a word she had missed before.

'_Aishiteru.'_

And Kaoru fell to her knees and screamed.

She sobbed, screamed, curled up and let her chi fly around her. The entire group was effected, and felt the stabbing pain jolting through their own veins. They felt the icy rush of grief, mortification and _loneliness. _

It was a horrible sensation that no souls should ever suffer, and if this was what it was like for them, what about Kaoru? The girl lay huddled on the ground, holding the sakabatou so tightly it cut her small, smooth hands. And she just kept crying, her hysterical sobs fading to rapid tears.

Kaoru kept crying into the night, letting one thought run through her head.

'_He dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead…' _

* * *

I'm going to run away now! I'm really sorry. When I first started this story, I had NO intention of killing Kenshin off. At all. Nope. None.

I would like to tell sRoze that I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You gave me so much happiness, I was able to finish this chapter finally.

One thing I WOULD like to say about the story itself. 'The relationship seems a bit rushed.' Yeah, yeah. I know. But the thing is, I had to make them love each other within a week time span. Lets say love at first sight at its best, mmkay?

Really, though, Kaoru was the only one (until now) to actually say how she felt. Kenshin was just (as far as WE know) physically attracted to her. Until this chapter, however, when I FINALLY MADE HIM SAY IT!

Kenshin: I'm dead?

AA: Yep.

Kenshin: WHY?

AA: I really don't know. But now that you're not in the cast, I get you to myself. Watsuki-san thinks I'm borrowing you for much longer.

Kenshin: …O.o

AA: -drags Kenshin off somewhere-


	7. Sound of Love

Assassin's Girl

* * *

Sound of Love

_I am the sound of love's arrival, echoed softly on the sand. Lay your head upon my shoulder, lay your hand within my hand. I'll give you all that I am._

_(Rob Thomas - Something to Be)_

* * *

Darkness.

It ruled in her mind, all consuming, all raging, all…numb. She had never felt this way before, like nothing could make her happy. She lay in bed, not blinking, eyes unfocused and blurry. She wanted to cry, she really did. She wanted to scream, to fight, to hurt someone as much as she did.

…but no one deserved death, did they?

Kenshin hadn't.

She wanted to cry so much. She wanted to let the stinging relief of her emotion flow from her eyelids and fall to her lips in a caress similar to his. She wanted to be numb, so she couldn't feel those emotions, because she knew the pain of knowledge would follow.

As she lay unblinking on the bed, she remembered the conversation with Sanosuke the night before.

* * *

_She fought against them, trying to get back into the ashen building, fighting to find him._

"_NO! He's in there, he is! He's waiting, he could be hurt!"_

_The firemen came forward, and the older man from before came and patted her shoulder, pain and sympathy radiating from his eyes too. _

"_I'm so sorry, Kamiya-san. No one is in there. Not a scrap of clothing. The fire was extremely hot. I'm surprised the sword could withstand the heat."_

_Kaoru shook her head, no longer fighting. All the life seemed to be sucked out of her as she realized she had nothing to go on, nothing to believe. She turned to Sanosuke, determined to find something out._

"_You. Explain this now." Her voice held no room for argument, and Sano didn't look like he would have anyway._

"_Okay. But not here. The hotel."_

_

* * *

_

_They say down, Kaoru by herself on the couch. The couch where she ad sat with Kenshin so many times, where they lay down and argued with Yahiko and Sano… _

_But no time for that._

_Mori and Maho had gone to make sure Yahiko and Tsubame were in the other room, not thinking that this was suitable for them to know, since they had no idea what had happened yet. Sano, Misao, and Aoshi sat on the couch and chairs facing Kaoru, who seemed to radiate pain and bitterness. _

_It was because of her Kenshin died. She was the cause. If he hadn't had to come after her, he wouldn't have been caught in the damned fire. Self-loathing piled upon and she wallowed in it until Sano spoke up._

"_What do you want to know. I'll answer anything."_

_  
Sano seemed shocked into himself, not his usual self at all. He usually would have playfully tried to cheer her up by annoying her. But now he just sat there, looking very much like he'd like to kill someone._

_Kaoru closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees._

"_I want to know everything. Kenshin's past. You've been with him longer, even longer than Aoshi."_

_Sano, not seeming perturbed by her knowing this, nodded. He leaned back, a small smile flitting across his face._

"_Kenshin was my best friend when we were young. We met when were…about 10 I think. Yeah, somewhere around there. Anyways, we were both brought into a group by our adoptive fathers, who were ordered to work together. It was funny, but they hated their jobs, and at the same time, loved them._

"_Anyways, so Hiko and Captain Sagara worked together. Kenshin had already been training under Hiko for a while, since he was…about 8, I think. I never did find out how they came together, cause Hiko never seemed the kind to adopt for no reason, and he had no wife. Captain Sagara took me in when I ran away from home, and my greatest wish was just to be with him. He was my role model._

"_So we met, and became best friends. All was cool for a while, you know, training and practicing with each other. He was always better than me, but I never let him know that. And then we turned 14, and everything changed. _

"_There was an uprising of assassin's, so naturally they had to be dealt with. You'd be surprised at how many people still hated the government, even in this modern age. And because Hiko and Captain Sagara were short manned, Kenshin and I ended up working. Kenshin, since he was more stealthy than I, became an assassin's assassin. Heh, I used to rat him for getting a journal and writing in it. I-"_

_Kaoru's whisper broke through, startling Misao and Aoshi, who were listening intently to Sano._

"_You called him emotionless. But he wrote that he was so upset, so mad at himself and so scared. He was only 14, but he was forced through so much…"_

_Sano gaped at her, finally comprehending._

"_You read his journal? You KNEW? And yet you stayed, even knowing he was Battousai?" Sano's eyes held appreciation and gratitude, and she finally opened her dead blue eyes and graced him with a small smile._

"_Of course. I love him. _

_All was still, and a lone tear slipped down Kaoru's cheek, the only silent one she allowed. _

_Then Sano coughed, and his voice was rough. _

"_Well…after…about five years of that, when we were nineteen, the uprising was stopped. The assassin's had been quieted, at least for then. And so Kenshin and I have spent the last 2 years trying to become normal, trying to blend in. And we succeeded, at least until now. But this Shishio Makoto…I've heard of him. He wants a whole new government…"_

_Kaoru frowned, her brow creasing. "The boy who was with me…Soujiro…he said that Shishio had found a way to contain absolute zero…"_

"_Huh…so he's going all out. Well, we'll stop him somehow…it would've been easier if…well…" he trailed off, and with thoughts of amber and violet consuming her mind, Kaoru fell into the darkness._

_

* * *

_

And so here she was; tired, alone, and angry at herself and the world. Kenshin was gone, gone, gone…

And he wasn't coming back…

She was left with nothing but his journal, which she had placed under the pillow, and the pieces of his sakabatou. She currently held them softly in her bandaged hand, pressing it to her breast. She lay in his bed, with all the lights turned off. She could smell him on the pillow. The clock flashed repeatedly…3:00 AM…3:00 AM…

She should sleep…she should be happy, be happy because that's what he would want…but she couldn't, because that would make her feel so wrong…

…like she could be happy while he was dead…all alone…

…he didn't have to be alone…she sat up straight, the moonlight catching the blade as she flipped it over. Now it was as deadly as a katana…and one slice…

But no. She was not so low that she would take her life. Kenshin would despise her for that. With a wry smile, she lay back down, realizing that was the first time she had thought of him. Really thought of him…without feeling awful.

That same small, sad smile.

The door opened, but she didn't turn. She didn't care. She just kept that small smile, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

She didn't care who it was, she didn't care why there were here. She didn't want more people telling her to stop acting this way, to console her. She didn't want them making her feel worse.

This was all her fault, and the blade glinted again…it was like it was calling to her, and she held it in her palms. Guilt was a horrible feeling, weighing on her heart like a million pounds, and his face flashed behind her closed eyes, making that weight heavier each second. This wasn't fair, he shouldn't have died, and even if he had…why did he leave her behind? She had already said she loved him…

…and he loved her…or so he said, before he fell…before those smiling eyes closed…forever…

'_Stop it.' _

A hand on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes, staring blankly. She tried to hear what they were saying, but there was a buzzing in her ears, and she tried harder, and heard "-sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

Her eyes snapped open, and she turned around, eyes widening as she saw-

I could so end it now. I really, really could. But what fun would that be? Ne?

Kaoru turned around, eyes widening, and saw…Sanosuke. Her shoulders slumped and she gave a soft chuckle.

"How silly…of me to think…"

Sano grinned, and grabbed her shoulders. " I was hoping you weren't listening. It'd be so much more boring if you were, for once. Kaoru, I should have told you sooner, but I was talking and-"

And again with the buzzing. His lips were moving, and she caught herself watching them move, a small giggle working its way through her lips…he looked so funny…

And then a small chuckle behind her caused her to jump.

"You're boring her. She hasn't been listening for the past five minutes."

She refused to spin around again. Knowing her bad luck, it would be Aoshi. Or a phantom. Maybe it was a figment of her imagination. Yes, that was it. Then why was Sanosuke staring the figment over her shoulder?

She refused to turn.

And then she was turned, and glimpsed a flash of red and purple before being encased by warm arms.

"Gomen Kaoru…gomen nasai…"

No phantom could be this warm, she realized. No imaginary person could hold her like this, send soothing chills down her spine with a whisper like this… Her own arms coming around his waist, the dam broke and she cried, laughing as she did.

"Oh Kenshin…Kenshin…"

* * *

Yeah, I'm crying. But for a different reason. I NEED TO UPDAAAATE!I got grounded so much, WRITERS BLOCK IS EEEEVIL, and I was mostly too lazy to do it half the time. I'm obssessed with RPGing, so I had little time to finish this. I hope its okay.

Bwahaa. Okay, if anyone of you actually thought I'd kill him, you're stupid. I'm sorry, but you are. Like I'd kill him off. I have a sequel planned out! I need him to live.

So, unless they're both crazy, Kenshin is alive. So you can't kill me…bwaha. I'm all powerful.

OH! I almost forgot to tell you guys! I got a flame a while back, and just forgot about it. The sender made me have a new view of flames…they were so creative and used such good arguments, bravely sending their names…

Review: you suck (Anonymous)

It made me laugh, so I'm glad my first flame was funny. I have no problem with you guys hating my story, but have some sort of reason for hating it, even if its for the pairings. (In which case I need to ask what your problem is…if you don't like KK, don't read it. To just read a story that you KNOW you won't like so you can flame it is stupid.)


End file.
